


Haunted

by pastelcolouredrain



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolouredrain/pseuds/pastelcolouredrain
Summary: After the world ends, you're stuck in Outpost 3 as strange things start happening in your room.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently rewatching AHS: Apocalypse and I realised that some strange things happen to Timothy and Emily, which are never explained. The 666 in Timothy's bathroom mirror, Emily's closet opening by itself and the snakes coming out etc. I like the idea of Michael doing these things simply because he likes messing with people and I decided to make it into a short story.
> 
> Sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my first language!

You had been in the Outpost for almost 18 months now and nothing had changed since then. Maybe only the song on the radio. And even the song had changed only once and stayed the same ever since it had changed. You were bored, you needed something new in your life. You were even fantasizing about what it would be like to just leave the Outpost.  
"Y/N." You jump up from your bed, looking around the room, only to see Venable standing in the doorway. "You're late." She said. You were about to ask what you were late for, before realising it was way past dinner time. You got up from your bed, but Venable stopped you. "There is no need to go anymore, we've already finished eating," she looked at you, looking strict as always. "Next time be prompt, it is not like you have anything else to do." She gave you one last look before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. You let out a sigh as soon as she was gone and allowed yourself to fall down on the bed again, closing your eyes. Everything was better than here, maybe you really had to take your chances outside.

You woke up from a sound, although you were not entirely sure what it was. You looked around, realising it was probably close to midnight. You must've drifted off after Venable left your room. Another reason she could be mad at you, as you did not attend to your usual meeting in the music room at 6:30.  
You looked up as you heard that sound again, the same sound that woke you up. It almost sounded like whispering, as if people were having a conversation right outside of your room. You decided to take a look and slowly opened the door, surprised as you saw nothing but an empty hallway. You slowly walked outside, looking around once more to make sure there really was nobody there. There wasn't.  
You started walking in the direction of the stairs, looking down at the same time to make sure there was nobody downstairs either who could be making noise. You looked back up, startled as you walked into someone. You swore just a moment ago there was nobody there. "Sorry." You whispered, looking up to see who you had just bumped into. "Do … Do I know you?" You looked confused as a complete stranger was standing in front of you. "Oh, you weren't at the meeting today? And I thought Ms. Venable was so strict," he walked around you and you could feel him looking at you as he did. "I am sure she will punish you tomorrow, especially when she finds out you were still up in the middle of the night." You could feel him stopping behind you and leaning closer. "Or perhaps, I should punish you." He whispered in your ear. You shivered as he did. "I-" You froze as you felt his hand on your shoulder. "W-who are you?" You finally managed to ask him, although your voice was nothing but a whisper. "How rude of me not to introduce myself," he stood in front of you again. "My name is Michael Langdon. I work for cooperative. I am here to select those of you that will survive the apocalypse. The ones worthy enough to come to the Sanctuary with me."  
"The Sanctuary?" You were confused, it seemed like although you only missed one meeting, you missed out on a lot. "Yes, the Sanctuary has everything we need to survive the apocalypse, things that the Outposts simply do not have. Other Outposts are already gone, the people inside of them left for death. It is only a matter of time before the same thing happens to you." He smiled. "So, what happens to those that won't come to the Sanctuary with you?" You ask. "They stay here and die." He was still smiling. You were beginning to think that taking your chances outside wasn't even that much of a bad idea, since staying here would probably kill you. After all, your chances to get into the Sanctuary were probably slim. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some work to do," he looked at you. "Goodnight, Y/N." As he left, you realised you still hadn't been able to find the source of the whispers you heard earlier. There was nobody in the hallway, nobody downstairs. There was nobody even near your room. You decided to let it rest and went back to your room, laying back down and closing your eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

"Y/N." Your eyes flung open as you heard your name. However when you looked around there was no one there. You checked the time. 3 am. You let out a sigh as you got up, looking around the room once more to see if there was really no one there. You saw something red glimmer in the bathroom mirror and slowly walked closer. You stopped as soon as you noticed what it was however. 666 in blood. Or at least it looked like blood. You slowly walked back, only to step onto something. You heard a loud hissing sound and you realised what you were standing on. You quickly jumped on the bed. Snakes! So many that they covered the entire floor. You wanted to scream, but something was holding you back and at that moment all the candles in your room went out, making your room pitch black. You felt even more fear as you heard footsteps coming towards you. "Y/N."   
"L-leave me alone!"   
"Shh, you don't want to wake up the entire Outpost, do you Y/N?" You suddenly recognised the voice and in a reflex, you moved forward to hug this person that was now sitting on your bed. The candle next to your bed lit back up and you let go of Michael. "Sorry." You said as you realised he was not hugging you back. To your surprise, he gently stroked your cheek. You leaned into his touch and slowly laid back down as he pushed you back onto the bed. His face was so close to yours and for a moment you forgot about the snakes that were still hissing on the ground. You pulled him closer, kissing his lips. He tasted so good, you wanted more, but he didn’t let you. He had a smirk on his face and you suddenly realised the snakes were now also on the bed. It didn’t seem to bother Michael however. That’s when the candle went out again and as you jumped up to light the candle, you realised Michael too had disappeared. The snakes were gone too, so was the 666 on your bathroom mirror. "What just happened?" You quietly said to yourself.  
You then got up, sneaking out of your room for a second time that night to check if there was really nobody on the other side of the door messing with you.  
As soon as you opened the door, you jumped back into your room. "You weren't planning to sneak around again, were you Y/N?" Michael stepped into your room and you walked back. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." He kept walking towards you, until you couldn't go any further. "Y-you were in my room earlier."  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Y/N, I was in my office this entire time," he leaned a little closer to you. "But if it makes you feel better, I can stay with you for the rest of the night." You could feel yourself blush and you looked away. "I … I don't know."  
"Oh but I think you do know, Y/N." He took your hand, leading you to the bed and pushing you down, before laying down beside you. "Is … Is this a test?" You asked, as you turned around to look at him. "A test?"  
"To see if I am worthy enough for the Sanctuary?"  
"Perhaps." He brushed some hair out of your face and even though you were certain you had seen him in your room earlier, you felt yourself relax into his touch. He then kissed you, slowly, passionately. And as you pulled him closer, touching his soft hair, you realised that maybe staying here wasn't so bad. One thing was for sure, you would have a lot to explain to Venable tomorrow


End file.
